Devil in Dance
by FantasyDreamer06
Summary: Inuyasha's a failing actor, and his only hope is to sign on to a movie where he hates the lead actress, and he has to learn how to dance, but he may not learn anything with his tempting teacher...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: Hatred

"I ain't gonna do it."

"You have to."

"Nope."

"I've already signed you on."

"Don't care. NOT doin it."

"Inuyasha..."

"Miroku..."

"You're going to do this movie whether you want to or not."

"Don't want to, don't have to."

"We'll go bankrupt if you don't."

"...."

"Inuyasha, I know how much you hate her, but just for one movie, can't you put it aside and work with her one more time?"

"And have the tabloids raving about how we're back together after what she did? Hell no."

"Inuyasha, if you don't do this movie, you'll lose all of this," He gestured to the modern, plush apartment, and continued." Nobody else is willing to use you after you destroyed half of that studio."

"I paid for the damages!"

"Yes, but you delayed the end of the movie significantly when they had to move to a different studio."

"SO???"

Miroku rolled his eyes at the Hanyou. "Inuyasha, you're doing the movie. And that's final."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shot a glare at his manager. He hated it when he was right. Darn him. "Fine. But Don't expect me to cooperate most of the time."

"Deal." Miroku grinned at the actor. "You start your dance lessons tomorrow."

"WHAAT??!!!!!"


	2. Shall we?

**_Chapter 2: Shall we?_**

The music started soft, building to a light crescendo, the tone Exploding in a beautifully loud vibration of sound, performed by the top orchestra in the country. A dancer, slowly lifting herself up off the floor, leapt in time to the sudden pound, her body gracefully bending in the air as if pulled by invisible strings. In nothing but a skin tight black leotard, she moved with an ease born of practice and skill; each move measured, carefully planned then perfectly executed. As the song again faded away and she folded onto herself, dissapearing with the music, a faint applause was heard in the empty room.

"That was perfect Kagome!" Sango said appreciatively, openly showing her approval of her friends performance.

The dancers' lips pulled into a grin. "You think so? That's probably the most intensly I've danced in a long time."

The other girl smiled. Although a talented dancer herself, she could never move with the grace Kagome had when it came to things like ballet and waltzes. "Yeah, that was the best I've ever seen you move."

"Thanks Sango. What about your dance?" Sango smiled at her best friends' modesty, and replied:

"You wanna see?" She pulled out a CD.

Kagome smiled warmly. "Of course!" Sango smiled in return and walked over to the CD player resting on the polished floor.

A jazzy tune struck up, the beat quick and the tempo strong. Sango's feet moved with her rolling hips and pulsing body; her dance was wild, untamed, primatively beautiful. She leapt and twisted like a candle flame flickering in the darkness, allowing the the sound of the saxaphone and the heavy bass to roll over her, and she flipped magnificently in the air as if dodging some useen villian. As the music relaxed, she became the wheat bending in the wind, gentle and warm, reaching to the sky. The final beat was a pound to the bass, and Sango ended with it in the splits, reaching to the heavens, breathing heavy, eyes bright and invigorated.

Kagome applauded enthusiastically at her friends performance. They weren't dancing for anyone but themselves, they were reveling in the feel of the music pounding in their bones and hearts. "That was fantastic Sango! I could never move like that!" It was true; Sango could move rapidly, violently; she could excite and invigorate; inspire with her inner flame; terrify with threatening motions, all the while keeping perfect time and precision, never once taking a wrong step.

Kagome, on the other hand, preferred to move with grace, streching her body to it's limit, inspiring with an unearthly ease as she moved to tender rythms and soft melodies; angelic and perfect.

"You're not just saying that?" Sango said, smiling at her friend.

"Nope. That was really awsome!" She returned her friends grin. Just then the bell rang, signaling someone had just entered the studio.

Sango grabbed her sweat towel. Like Kagome, she wore a black leotard, only with hot pink sleeves. Kagome grabbed her towel as well.

"We shouldn't greet customers like this." Sango said, gesturing to their clothing.

Kagome shrugged. "Don't have time to change. Let's go before they get impaitent and leave." She headed out the door, dabbing at her sweaty, flushed face, Sango following suit.

Inuyasha hit the bell for the millionth time. "Where are the instructors?! The service sucks! Miroku, we're leaving!"

"Patience, Inuyasha. We just came in the door. It hasn't even been five minutes yet." He said, seating himself in the waiting room chair.

"Patience my ass!" He grunted, denting the bell with the force of his ringing.

Just then, a voice rang out, and Inuyasha knew he was in trouble; beautiful trouble.. "I hope you know You can pay for that now." Inuyasha swallowed. Hard. Long, beautiful ebony hair, swept into a high ponytail. Black leotard clinging like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination, hot, sweaty face; brilliant blue eyes. He was a goner. No way could he learn here with that kind of distraction.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Kagome said, stepping behind the counter to partially conceal her body from Inuyasha's hot gaze. It was doing strange things to her. Like making her warm from something more than dancing. Her skin prickled. He was not going to get to her. Nope. No man would take her down.

"Yes," Miroku spoke up, then choked. Sango had just walked in. His eyes popped out of his skull and something else nearly popped out of his pants. As the chocolate haired beauty strolled in after Kagome, she glanced at the two men, blushing at Miroku's obvious interest in _her_, not Kagome.

"And who might you be, gorgeous?" Miroku asked, clasping her hands, making it across the room in record time.

Sango blushed lightly, but became neutral quickly. "Sango. And yo..." Her eyebrow twitched.

"PERVERT!!!" She screamed, slapping him halfway across the room.

He rubbed his face appreciatively. "What an arm! And such as pleasing bottom..." He went into a dream-like state. Sango's eyebrow twitched dangerously and she began stalking towards Miroku....

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed lightly at their friends before facing each other. A light blush crept over the two young adult's features, but then they cleared their throats and regained a professional aura.

"So what can I help you with?" Kagome asked politely, while Miroku screamed somewhere in the background.

A few things sprung to Inu's mind, but none that were appropriate. "I need dance lessons."

"What style?"

"Ballroom, waltzes, all that crap."

"And your friend here?" She looked at Miroku, who was currently getting his arm twisted backwards by an enranged Sango.

"He's-"

"Getting Lessons!!" Said man screamed as a ominous crack was heard.

Inuyasha looked dumbstruck. "Oo-k... We're getting private lessons. My manager told me..." He looked at Miroku, "That a woman named Kagome was who the director wanted me to learn from." He silently prayed that Kagome wasn't half as sexy as the woman in front of him was; otherwise he'd never finish his lessons; he'd have jumped her by then.

"You're lookin at her." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha's stomach dropped as his heart flopped.

"Great. When can we start? What days?"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down there killer! First things first! Who's payin?"

"Charge to this man.." A whimper was heard from Miroku as Inuyasha handed her a card.

"Director Kouga?" She quirked a brow. "How annoying..."

Inuyasha looked at her with even more interest. "Friend?"

She rolled her eyes. "More like nuisance. He's been obsessed with me since day one. Comes in here about every day or else sends me flowers...calls me his woman..." Her eyebrow twitched. "Like I said, most annoying...." She shook her head, looking at Inuyasha's amused face. "So," She said, changing the subject, "When do you wanna start?."

"Anytime's good, preferably this week. I'm available any day of the week between the hours of 6 and 9."

"Good, then we'll start tomorrow. You have a difficult style to learn, um..." She didn't know his name, and luckily he supplied it.

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha." She liked how it rolled off her tongue. Wait, what was she thinking? "You're lucky you're free the only hours Sango and I don't have classes. She can teach your friend..." Who was currently on the ground, twitching, "At the same time. She prefers to teach in a room separate from me, so unless you want your buddy here to watch you learn, you'll have to deal with the separation."

"That's fine with me, but I dunno how Miroku's gonna like being holed up alone with that firecat..."

Miroku piped up, "I'll love it!" Sango's eye twitched and she made to move for him, but Kagome stopped her.

"He's a paying customer now Sango."

Her eye twitched. "Fine. Who's teaching him?"

"You.."

Sango's expression became one of total rage. "KKAGGOOOMMEE..."

Kagome smiled sweetly at Sango. "It'll be ok..."

Sango growled. Miroku smiled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome smiled at everybody. "Tomorrow then?"

Grudgingly the hanyou nodded. "Tommorrow."

The lead dancer clapped her hands, blue eyes shining. "OK, see you then!" With that, she ushered the men out the door, closing the door firmly. She leaned against it, letting out a breath. Sango glared at her.

"Why'd ya stick me with the pervert?"

"Orders from their boss; I'm supposed to teach Inuyasha, and since they'll be here at the same time, we can kill two birds with one stone..."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Alright, but if he continues his groping..."

"You won't do anything."

The other girl sighed in defeat."Alright...How long are we stuck with them?"

"About 8 weeks; depends on how quick they learn."

"Ok. So we start tomorrow."

"Yeah...Tomorrow."

Kagome sighed again. Inuyasha's presence was _nerve wracking._ Absolutely and totally unnerving. That first heated gaze he had givin her; for her alone; had fired her body to an intense, searing heat she had never experienced before. She shuddered. How was she supposed to teach him to dance, which involved some CLOSE contact....Her breath became ragged. Damn...

**I'm going to skip the first two lessons, but the third lesson is coming up in the next chapter. Review for faster updates! Thanks! I might be changing the title to this story, soo....**


	3. Losing control

_**Chapter 3: Losing Control**_

Note: I skipped the first two lessons. This is their third..

"Miroku..." Sango growled as she felt his hand slipping lower. "Your hand STAYS on my WAIST, not lower." She reminded him for the thousanth time, her eyebrow beginning to twitch dangerously.

"My dearest Sango...." He began, before she interupted him, finally sick of his antics.

"Save it, hentai. Now, let's try it again, one and two..." She counted off, beginning to move her feet to the silent beat. Miroku sighed and tried to follow her movements, WITHOUT touching her backside. It was harder than you think....

Meanwhile, Kagome was having some trouble of her own.

"OW! No! Don't look! Never look at your feet! Just memorize the steps and STAY off MY toes and on the FLOOR!"

Inuyasha scowled and flushed angrily. "How the hell am I supposed to stay off your feet if their constantly in my way?!!"

"You moron! I'm the one that knows what I'm doing! I teach, you learn! That simple!" She all but yelled, inches from his face.

His eyes sparked with anger. "Well maybe your teaching SUCKS!" He growled in her face.

"WEll maybe You're to thick to learn anything!"

They were centimeters apart, electric sparks flying between them. Slowly Inuyasha became aware of the closeness while Kagome continued to seeth. She saw the anger fading to molten desire, but paid no heed, still ready to verbally attack him. Until his lips made an abrupt crash course on hers.

Surprise didn't come CLOSE to her reaction. She froze, unable to move as her blood thickened, eyes wide with shock as her arms twisted around him on their own, eyes sliding shut. Abruptly she regained control, yanking herself away from him, turning her back to the hanyou. He growled, unable tohelp himself; she just made him lose control. To feel those sweet, firm, dancers curves beneath those thin, flexible layers of clothing moving as she swung her body, trying to teach him to the moves of the dance. To see her eyebrows crinkled in concentration as she tried to fix whatever he was doing wrong. He quite simply couldn't stop.

She was a challenge. She was a fighter. She wouldn't give in with just one touch, melting beneath his hand like every other woman he had known. He wanted her like he had never wanted any other. Not even Kikyou had ever boiled his blood like Kagome. It was only their 3rd lesson, but he knew he would never be satisfied with another woman after he had met Kagome.

Kagome desperately tried to calm her racing blood. She knew he was trouble! KNEW it! Shestill had to finish their lesson! There was still another half hour left. She couldn't deny how he made her feel; couldn't deny that no one else had made her feel like that. She couldn't say that she didn't want him; but knew she shouldn't. She wouldn't ruin her life. She had a good thing; no man would mess it up for her. Again. Clenching her fists, taking a deep breath, she faced him and his molten gaze. Was she puddle on the floor yet? Good lord, if not, she should be. Her knees quivered, her body was on alert with anticipation, anxiously burning for his hand on her waist, his touch.

Her voice trembled, but she spoke anyways. "Let's try again, ok? This time.." Inuyasha didn't hear the rest. He was too busy taking her in, memorizing her, knowing he would never forget. They still had at least 7 more weeks worth of lessons. The rest of the lesson went by without any glitches, despite their raging hormones and the intimicy of the dance he was not so artfully trying to master...

"OW!!!" She grimaced as he stepped on her foot. AGAIN.There was going to be a BRUISE there! She checked the clock.. YESS!!!!!! Time's up!

She wanted to run; wanted to go into a silent room and dance, working off all the emotions that man evoked in her. As she sent him out the door with the promise "See you tomorrow," She wanted to tell him to never return, to never look at her again, to stop tempting her. As the door shut she knew that unless she got a heart of ice somehow, it would be Inuyasha stealing the kisses from her breath, Inuyasha taking her virginity; because she knew he would be impossible to say no to. Impossible to resist.

Kagome went back to her dance room, turning on the radio to C.D. Ready to Dance, She felt the fire Inuyasha had started in her burn as she flexed her body to the sensual rythm. The beat reverberated in her bones; she could feel it match the beat of her wildly fluttering heart. She could _feel_ her own curves, a sensual awarness she had never known existed until this moment. Every nerve was alive, every sense hightened. As the music died away, she stopped the C.D., breathing heavily, sweat dripping off her brow. She was relaxed now, all excess emotion drained from her tired body. She sat on the floor, still feeling her heart beating roughly against her ribs.

Sango stormed in, glowering. She marched over the the C.D. player and put on a song; a violent, heavy song with an underlying sexual passion; this was her mood after dealing with Miroku for so long. Anger burned with arousal as she swung her body to the beat, mixing martial arts with the natural ease and agility of dance; wanting to bash Miroku's face in and jump him at the same time. She worked out her frustration, slamming her body violently to the music. Once she had exhausted her frustration, she collapsed to the floor, breathing raggedly, sweating hard, as Kagome cut the music. The silence was deafening.

Sango looked at her friend and spoke. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know." Kagome answered honestly.

"We could lose it all if..." Sango trailed off.

"If we fall in love." Kagome answered. "I know. I know." From somewhere a phone rang. Sango looked directly at Kagome.

"Are you going to get it?"

"I have to." Kagome stood, and rushed out of the room, knowing there would be hell to pay if she missed this call. His call was right on time, as always. Every Wednesday, after classes.

Sango stayed behind, musing to herself. "Damn Naraku." She murmured to the silence. "Screwing our lives up. Cursing us like he has. Damn him." She closed her eyes, wishing it would all go away. Wishing Inuyasha and Miroku had never stepped into their lives, making them dream of things that they both knew were impossible. When would it end?

---Time Rewind----

Miroku and Inuyasha blinked in confusion as the sunlight met their eyes. They looked back at the small dance building, wondering what the girls were doingnow that thelesson wasover and they'd been shoved out the door.They looked at each other, and sly smirks danced over their faces.

"You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, who only smiled and nodded.

Within moments they had found their way into the ventilation system and were crawling along the narrow, confined space. From somewhere they heard a door slam; then music started. "Inuyasha!" Miroku called, gesturing his friend over, "It's Kagome!" Inuyasha wormed over, just as Kagome began to move. Naturally he was entranced by her sensuous movements, every curve beckoning to be touched, every movement, smooth and graceful, begging for him to take hold and never let go. He saw the seat forming and dripping off her neck, her face, weaving it's way down her shirt. He watched in fascination at her flushed skin as she collapsed, energy spent, breathing heavy. More than anything at that moment he wanted to be down there, wrapping her into the warm embrace of his arms, never to let her go....or else take her to his room....whichever came first.

That's when Sango stepped in, fuming. Inuyasha never took his eyes off Kagome as she slipped out of her friends way. Miroku sat in silence, breathing shallow, becoming hard as he contemplated her movements. He could see her agitation, could SEE her feelings, communicated more loudly in her movements than words could ever be. He watched her swing, wondering if he was the one that did this to her; the one that evoked such powerful emotions. As she collapsed, Miroku's heart ached to hear her delicate body hit the floor so hard. He wanted to catch her every time she fell. Her words caught them both off gaurd.

Sango looked at her friend and spoke. "What are we going to do?" She asked. The boys wondered what she was talking about.

"I don't know." Kagome answered honestly. She knew what her friend meant all to well.

"We could lose it all if..." Sango trailed off. The boys were even more confused now.

"If we fall in love." Kagome answered. "I know. I know." From somewhere a phone rang. Sango looked directly at Kagome. The boys held their breath. Falling in love? Could that mean.....? Wasn't it a little soon? Did the girls like _them?_

"Are you going to get it?" The two peeping toms silently cursed the modern technology.

"I have to." Kagome stood, and rushed out of the room, as if there would be hell to pay if she missed this call. Who could be calling that was that important?

Sango stayed behind, musing to herself. "Damn Naraku." She murmured to the silence. "Screwing our lives up. Cursing us like he has. Damn him." She closed her eyes, wishing it would all go away. Wishing Inuyasha and Miroku had never stepped into their lives, making them dream of things that they both knew were impossible. When would it end?

Cursing them? Naraku? Who? What was going on? The boys pondered until Sango stood up and left the empty room of mirrors. Then they creeped along the ventilation duct to their escape silently, musing over what they had heard. Obviously, there was much more to these girls than they had originally thought, but what they didn't realize is that they were getting in way to deep. Not even a Psychic could predict the kind of trouble that came with the two seemingly innocent females. And dammit, they were late for practice!

"TAke 5!!!" Screamed Koga as he glared at the star. Inuyasha ran a hand in irritation through his silver locks, glaring right back at his director.

Koga ground his teeth together. "Inuyasha. You show up late, then give me a half ass effort into the scene?! What the hell's wrong with you? I have half a mind to fire your sorry ass!"

Inuyasha's temper flared, but he quickly tamped it down. "Sorry." He growled. "Just a little preoccupied."

"Yeah, then get your ass home early tonight. Come back when your back in condition."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me dog breath. Take today off. But you better have your ass in here on time tomorrow."

"Keh. Whatever." he turned to Miroku, who was currently asking what of the back actors to bear his child. He was promptly slapped. "Yo! Miroku! We're leaving!"

An expression of horror passed over the perverts face. "YOU DIDN't!!!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No I didn't quit. We're outta here. Besides, ya wanna get the dirt on the girls dontcha?"

Miroku came to life. "Yeah. Let's go!"

Without another word they were in Inuyasha's silver viper doing the whole 200 mph that baby was capable of going. They were going to find out what the hell was up with those women, no matter what. They'd be a couple of private dicks alright. As long as they found out what they wanted.

This wasn't as funny as my previous chapter, but I wanted to throw some plot in here. Not only will it be a romance, but it will be almost a mystery. I don't see a lemon coming in anytime soon, but maybe some fluff and sexual tension. Yeah. Lots of tension...smirks

Anyways, REVIEW!


	4. Tempting Temptation

Iam so sorry every one! I honestly have not had a computer in so long! Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me! I would not be updating even now if it weren't for you! Thank you all so much! Enjoy! Chapter 4: "Kagome my pet. I trust everything is going as planned?" "Yes, Naraku." "Excellent.Do you have any leads?" "No sir. I haven't sensed anything for months now." He growled low into the phone. "Search harder. Or else." A chill crawled up Kagome's spine at his tone."Yes, sir." "Good. Good afternoon, Kagome." Then the line went dead. Kagome knew all to well the consequences if she didn't do as she'd been told. She had to find the items he wanted. Otherwise...She shivered again. She didn't want to think about it. Naraku was powerful. Kagome walked back to the room where Sango still sat. The brunette looked up as the miko entered. She knew who had been on the phone with Kagome just now. "What'd he want?" Sango asked quietly. "The usual. Asking for leads, the threats." She trembled, biting her lower lip. "Sango, I don't want to lose everything!" Tears quivered in her usually bright blue eyes.Sango stood and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Shhh. Don't worry. We'll find a way to keep everything and get rid of him. Trust me." They both knew she was lying. They were cursed for life. But hearing such optimism kept them from commiting the suicide they'd wanted to attempt so many times before. Yes, Naraku's hold on them was that bad. IF they didn't find AND deliver something called the Tetsaiga, and the Shikon No Tama (Sacred Jewel) Their families, their friends, would all be dead. They would lose the studio, and be forced to work in Naraku's mansion. They didn't even know what these items were! Kagome had only sensed a peice of the Shikon No tama once, and that's how Naraku had found her and enlisted her. His deception was perfect.Kagome was not a stupid girl. She never got into anything that wasn't safe. Naraku promised her the studio, her family's safety, wealth, college, if she would be a jewel hunter for him. It seemed like such a small price. Then the threats. When He killed Sango's little brother, she knew he was serious. That's how Sango became involved. She wanted revenge. The slayer didn't blame Kagome for her mistake, she blamed Naraku.She told Naraku she wished to help search for the jewel, since it was orginally located in her city. Naraku gave them a Dance Studio to use as headquarters and a cover up. But they couldn't lose themselves. Couldn't let anyone close enough to figure out their secrets. They couldn't fall in love. Ever. The next day found Miroku slaving away over a hot keyboard. "Find anything?" Inuyasha asked, hovering over Miroku's shoulder. "Hmm..." His fingers flew over the keyboard. "Nothin interesting, cept' that he's gotta police record. But that's on file and I can't reach it." Inuyasha tapped his fingers on the table next to the computer irritably. All they knew about Naraku was that he was male, height, around 5'11'', same as Inu, in his 30's, and had a police record. Boyfriend? Naw, Sango had said "Damn him for cursing us like he has." What could that mean? He thought about Kagome, how she hadn't wanted to answer the call. Actually, he couldn't NOT think of her. That was all he'd done for the past few days. Miroku's fingers continued to tap away. "Know anyone on the police force?" Miroku asked, very well knowing the answer. Inuyasha scowled darkly. "Just that mangy wolf..." The monk gave him a serious look. "If he knows Kag's in trouble, you know he'll jump right in to play the knight in shining armor." After only one day on the set, the boys had learned about Kouga's obsession with Kagome. Annoying really. Miroku yawned, glancing at the clock. "SHIT!" He yelped, jumping up from his seat. "Yash! The thing starts in 5 minutes!" "Damn!" Inuyasha snapped, racing to the door.They had totally forgot about the practice tonight! The movie was moving along rockily, and it had every one on edge. THere were rumors Kikyou wanted to quit. But nothing was for certain. Today's scene was the big dancing scene; Inuyasha didn't feel AT ALL ready. But Kouga would have his head if he missed it. So the pair sprinted out the door to the firey red camero and sped to their destination. "Move it mutt face!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha as he stepped onto the scene. Inuyasha's ears flattened and he let out a growl. "Why I outta..." He grumbled, clenching his fist. "Easy Inu." Miroku whispered. "Chill. It's only for a few hours. Deep Breath. Let's go." A new voice purred at them, even though the deceptively sweet tone was laced with malice. "Hey Inu." Kikyou Said sweetly. "You're late." Inuyasha snarled at his ex. How he hated her now! If only he'd known back then what he knew now... She fluttered her eyelashes at him and sauntered away, convinced everyone in the studio loved her. Miroku shook his head in disgust as the heavily made up woman in her skanky clothes moved on, swinging her hips dramatically, accenting the hind end clad in fashionable denim that had most of the crew staring after her with drool hanging out of their mouths. Revolting. Inuyasha began to walk away swiftly, allowing Miroku to catch up. He needed to find Kouga so that he knew what to do in this next scene. "Inuyasha!" Aformentioned wolf barked at him, "You go over there; to the balcony. Kikyou! You go to the garden. Shippo! Get the snow ready! Kagura! A light breeze will do. Hiten! Manten! Souten! Kanna!" He continued to yell orders to everyone. When everyone was finally in their places, he yelled that all important word: Action! INuyasha was supposed to be looking at Kikyou wistfully, with yearning, as if she was the only thing he would ever want in the universe as she stood in the snowy garden, gazing into the cloudy night sky, the snow gently fluttering about her. She made a pretty picture, standing there. But all Inuyasha could focus on was Kagome. Instead of Kikyou, it was Kagome there in the garden, her big blue eyes looking innocently up into the universe. Inuyasha found himself following the script, visualizing Kagome. He silently joined the woman in the garden. She jumped, startled at his sudden appearance, then relaxed and smiled. He swiftly stifled a scowl at the brown eyes that met him instead of the dazzling blue he wanted, but continued the script. "You're so beautiful, Angelina." He whispered, brushing her hair away from her face. Inwardly he retched at the simple touch, his eyes going icy.She smiled warmly, convincingly up at him, despite the coldness in her eyes. "Compliments will get you no where, Daryl." But she smiled bashfully. Inuyasha smiled slowly at her. "Dance with me?" She smiled back. "Naturally." But moving with Kikyou was not natural. She felt clumsy and awkward in his arms, instead of smooth and graceful like Kagome did. Finishing the scene, they moved on to the highlight of practically the whole movie. He gently began to bend her backwards, allowing their lips to meet in what was supposed to be a life altering kiss. Yeah, right. Inuyasha felt bile rising in his throat. He couldn't take it. He flung her from him, vomiting onto the stage. "CUT!" Screamed Kouga. "What the hell was that! If you're sick Inuyasha, Get your ass home before you get everyone else in here infected!" He fumed. "It ain't my fault!" Red faced Inuyasha yelled back. "I Can't STAND the woman! She makes me sick!" Oh Kikyou lost her pretty little head. "I make you sick? I make YOU sick? I Won't take it! I QUIT!" She stomped out, finally having snapped. Inuyasha wasn't unhappy to see her go. "Now look what you've done mutt face!" Kouga shouted. "WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND ANOTHER ACTRESS IN THE MIDDLE OF A MOVIE?" An Idea popped into Inuyasha's head. "What about Kagome?" Kouga looked at him stupidly, before realization dawned on him. "Yeah! She looks enough like Kikyou we wouldn't have to redo the whole movie, just go in and edit the eye color! That's it! It's perfect! But will she do it? I'll call her..."He picked up his cell phone, looking awfully pleased with himself while Inuyasha smirked triumphantly, but at the same time hoping desperately that Kagome would agree. A few minutes later, Kouga was off the phone, smiling happily. "She'll do it!" He proclaimed, and Inuyasha visibly relaxed. Kissing Kagome was something he'd NEVER mind doing on a daily basis. He smirked, but kept his outward cool. He shrugged carelessly. "Goodie." He said dryly, trying to act as though it wasn't a big deal, as if he wasn't bouncing around inside like a little kid, anticipating the scene with Kagome. "She said she'd be here in a few to help finish up this scene." Kouga's voice broke through Inuyasha's thoughts. "Cool." Inuyasha said easily; despite the sudden butterflies that leapt into his stomach. He wanted to rush to the bathroom; check himself in the mirror, then saunter out just as Kagome arrived. He wisely resisted the urge. Miroku nugded the hanyou. "Think she'll bring Sango?" He whispered. Inuyasha shrugged. "Prolly." They are best friends, after all. Kouga was barking out orders again. "Hiten! Manten! Reset the stage! Shippo! Get that snow ready! Kagura, you know what to do! Take 5 everyone!" Miroku was once more speaking to Inuyasha. "Hungry?" "Little." "Concession?" "Sure." The two males made there way to the nearby concession stand outside the studio. It didn't take long before they were munching on overpriced hotdogs and nachos and on their way back to the studio, just in time to see Kagome and Sango stepping out of a black, nondescript vehicle. Kagome wore a scowl, while Sango looked pretty nuetral. Miroku was there in a flash. "My radient Sango! I'm so delighted you decided to accompany your charming friend and bless us with your gorgeous prescence!" He said with a grin plastered on his face, taking her hand. A vein popped out in her forehead. "MIROKU..." She growled through gritted teeth. He of course ignored this. "Let me give you the grand tour of the studio while Kagome and Inuyasha go get ready for their scene." Miroku said, placing one hand on the small of her back and guiding her away. Sango, for once, didn't resist. Kagome shook her head, smiling lightly. Then Inuyasha materialized in front of her, grinning like a fool. "Ready?" He asked. She jumped. Kagome glared at him, but couldn't do it for long before those laughing golden eyes brought a smile to her face. "As always, I'm ready to dance. If I must act, I will. But other than that..." He grinned. "That's all ya gotta do. Besides memorizing the script, and I can help you with that, since a majority of your lines are with me." Oh yeah, that's just what she needed. More time with him when she should be putting space between them. "Sure!" She smiled. "That'd be a big help." He opened the door to the studio, explaining the plot of the movie. "It's really gay, but Kouga thinks it's good. It's this out of luck dancer, Daryl, That's me, partner drops him. He is slightly heartbroken, but his friend takes him to a party to meet other women. He meets this girl, Angelique, that's you," They'd arrived on the set. "And is taken by her beauty. She has vowed to never fall in love, but is also a talented dancer, convienently searching for an equally talented partner. Getting bored with the party, she escapes into the garden, where Daryl, also bored with the party, sees her from the balcony. This is the scene where we're at now. You can pretty much guess the rest." Kagome nodded. Kouga rushed over to her. "Kagome, baby, you look great!" Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "I AM NOT YOUR BABY!" She yelled at him. He at least looked wounded. For about two seconds. "Fine, but my woman still has to get into makeup before we shoot this scene. "I AM NOT-" Which was as far as she got before she was whisked away into makeup. Kouga chuckled. "Such a beautiful, stubborn woman..." He said dreamily. "And she's all mine." "She's not yours." Inuyasha growled. "Yes she is, mutt face, so don't you dare try anything." The wolf growled, getting in Inuyasha's face. "You're just to thick to see it! SHE IS NOT YOUR WOMAN!" Curious eyes were now turning towards them. "YES SHE IS!" "NO SHE'S NOT!" "Doesn't the woman get a say in this?" A new voice piped up. "NO!" They yelled in unison, turning to face the owner of the voice. Kagome smiled bemusedly at their startled faces. But Inuyasha was right. But she wasn't his either. "Can we cut this childish argument? I belong to NO ONE and I want to get this over with." Both males had the decency to look embarasses as they shutup and took their spots. Kagome found the garden all by herself, and Inuyasha rushed to the balcony, also eager to move on with the scene. "ACTION!" Kouga screamed. Inuyasha pushed through the crowd to the balcony, breathing deeply once he was there. Movement in the garden caught Daryl's eyes. He had no trouble looking at her with yearning, like she was the only thing in the universe he wanted. Simply because she was. Fascinated, he watched as the artificial wind and snowflakes played with her long ebony hair, her lips curved into a delicate smile. He was enchanted by her blue eyes, and felt the irresistable urge to touch her. Before he knew it, he was with her in the garden. Startled, Angelina turned around, coming face to face with his chest, she tilted her face to see him, smirking at her. He brushed the hair from her face, sending a shiver down the black haired beauty's spine. "Your so beautiful..." He whispered, leaning close. She blushed and laughed lightly. "Compliments won't get you anywhere, you know. So she improvised the script. The studio was entranced by the scene before them. Inuyasha/Daryl smiled. "Dance with me?" He asked, smiling." "Of course." She said with a smile. A soft waltz tune struck up, and Inuyasha swept the girl into his arms. Kagome, never stopping her smile, counted almost soundlessly so he didn't miss a step. He smiled back at her, thanking her. Even when they were working, she could still teach. And here it was. The KISS. He dipped her back easily with his strong arms, causing Kagome to stiffen, but relax into his powerful embrace, unable to fight the way he made her bones melt. Gently he brushed her lips softly, then passionately, in the life altering kiss it was meant to be. Life altering? Try UNIVERSE. The earth slipped away from beneath her feet as he softly plundered her lips. Her arms dragged him closer as she pressed against him, rivaling his passion with her own. He ravaged her mouth, plundering, clutching her to him as he felt her legs turn to jelly and press her body into him. She clung to him, the embrace intimate...were they still acting? "CUT!" Screamed Koga, unable to bear it any longer. "LESS PASSION! LESS!" He yelled, eyebrow twitching dangerously. The couple on the set broke apart, but their arms stayed subconsiously around each other. Kagome blinked innocently. "Would you like us to try the scene again?" She said sweetly, her hands resting lightly on the hanyou's shoulders, amusement dancing in her blue eyes. Inuyasha fought a cocky smirk that he hid from Koga. Koga's eye developed a curious twitch. "NO! Yes! Damn you! Try it again! Less passion! LESS!" He howled, knowing if he hadn't called out 'Cut' things would have just gotten steamier. And that ticked him off. Badly. "Try it again," He growled, his teeth grinding together as he fought the urge to rip out inuyasha's throat. "Action." Inuyasha, aka Daryl, once again joined Angelina in the garden. Kagome smiled at him, a new spark dancing in her eyes and a light blush upon her cheeks. The actor advancing on her would have loved to know what she was thinking. Again they repeated the intimate script, again they danced, their bodies gently brushing together, creating a new heat that simmered over the set. Again came the kiss, the blinding light, the fireworks going off in their heads. And this time, they managed to break apart, with flushed cheeks and stormy eyes. Daryl held her close, then released her, grasping her hand. "Come on, there's a place I wanna show you" Angelina hesitated. Kagome had to wing it from here, not knowing all of her lines yet. "But what about the party?" She said, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. Inuyasha almost kissed her again; he wanted to do the nibbling around here... "What about it?" Daryl asked, voice husky as his gaze swept appreciatively over her slim body. She flushed warmly under that gaze. "Only for a while, I don't want anyone to worry. "Of course." He smiled giving her a rougish wink. "Let's go." And he began leading her out of the garden. "AND CUT!" Koga yelled. "Beautiful. Perfect. I hated it." He grumbled that last bit so no one but Inuyasha heard. Of course the cocky hanyou smirked. "That's a rap people." Koga said authoritively. Same time tomorrow." He stood and walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome whispered to INuyasha: "You can let go of my hand now." "Why?" He whispered back "Cuz we're not going out and your giving these people the wrong impression." She said, glancing at the studio workers. "So?" He whispered back. Kagome cringed as their discussion was cut short by Koga materializing in front of them. "Hi Koga!" She said brightly, still trying to free her hand. "Hey Kagome, Mutt face." He said, nodding at Inuyasha, who growled and gripped Kagome's hand tighter. "We don't have to repeat that scene, do we? Kagome asked worriedly. "No. Koga said firmly." You did a great job. Will you have lunch with me tomorrow before the practice? "Can't. Got other classes to teach." She responded. "Alright. I really appreciate you doing this movie for me." "No problem. Just give me the rest of the script..." "Oh yeah, sure, here." He handed her a script. "See ya tomorrow babe. " She flushed darkly. "DO NOT CALL ME BABE!" Kagome growled, before flouncing off to the car. Inuyasha grinned and followed her, finally releasing her delicate fingers from his own as she rushed away. Still fuming, she crawled into her car, but was unable to shut the door. "What's the hurry?" Inuyasha smirked as he held the door open. Her eye began to twitch. "Let go of my door. I have to shower, eat, and sleep sometime today." She snapped, tugging on the door. "Where's Sango? And why don't I take you out to dinner? A double date with Sango and Miroku if you like. Her eyebrow developed another twitch. "I don't think so." She gritted, although the urge to say YES was SO appealing... "Aw come on!" His golden eyes pleaded laughingly with her. He leaned in towards her. "I'll pay.." He said slowly, teasingly, in her ear. Involuntary shivers crawled up and down her spine. "Only if Sango and Miroku agree... "Great!" The sudden light in his eyes sent off warning bells in her mind. She wondered if she would regret her decision as he finally allowed her to close the door. "Tell Miroku to give Sango a ride home. I'm leaving. Good bye Inuyasha." With that she rolled up her window and rolled swiftly away. Didja like it or what! Come on! You gotta review! Just do it! I can't update without encouragement; I lose all of my inspiration! Please and thank you! ttfn FantasyDreamer06 


End file.
